1. Field
This relates to an ice maker for a refrigerator, and, in particular, to an ice maker that accurately supplies a predetermined amount of water to an ice tray.
2. Background
A refrigerator may include a freezing chamber and a cold-storage chamber, and an ice maker for generating ice installed in the in the freezing chamber.
Such an ice maker may include an ice tray for receiving water to generate ice, with a plurality of grooves formed in the ice tray for freezing the water into separate ice pieces. To release the frozen ice pieces from the ice tray, the ice tray may be twisted, and then the ice tray may be rotated by rotating a handle that protrudes from an end of the ice tray, to drop the ice pieces into an ice box installed below the ice tray.